As a capacitance detection device used as a pressure detection device (pressure sensor), a device employing a switched capacitor amplifying circuit including a variable capacitor has been proposed.
However, in general, variable capacitors have a temperature characteristic. Therefore, to detect the accurate capacitance of the capacitor, it is desirable to perform appropriate temperature compensation.